


Hate at First Sight

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [37]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Izzy and Eva have a chat in bed. Just like every night, Izzy’s choice of conversation topic is a bit random.Sentence 37: “I don’t believe in love at first sight, but I believe in hate at first sight.”





	Hate at First Sight

When they’re lying in bed in the evening, Izzy likes to ask Eva the most random questions. She’s like this most of the time anyway, but she’s even weirder when just about falling asleep. And even Eva has to admit that she can be quite funny.

And tonight is no exception. Whilst still doing a handstand on the floor (she always does a handstand as part of her stretches in the morning and evening), Izzy says, “Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“No,” Eva says, scoffing at the ridiculous idea. “I don’t believe in love at first sight, but I believe in hate at first sight.”

Izzy laughs and rolls forwards, out of the handstand. “Cool. Did you hate me at first sight?”

“No, I didn’t. But I didn’t really like you.”

“Fair enough. Was it because I’m annoying?”

Eva raises an eyebrow, but she smiles. “Yeah, pretty much. But I never hated you. There are lots of people I do hate, though.”

“What, like the majority of people we met on _Total Drama Island_?” Izzy says, sitting down on the bed.

“Exactly. But I’ve never hated you.”

Izzy grins and gives Eva a quick kiss. “Thank you.”


End file.
